The Princess of Narnia
by ShineBrightGranger
Summary: Prince Caspian had a sister, who was told of the stories of the Kings and Queens of old. She believed that they would return to Narnia, and thus by her uncle was locked up into a tower. Join her in this delicious story of Romance/Humor/Drama/Adventure. Peter/Ashton
1. Chapter 1

No one knew for sure what happened to the little girl of southern London.

Some say she was kidnapped, and killed for her organs, others say she ran away because of being neglected by her parents for so long.

But some knew better, saying she went to a far off place, where no one could ever find her again. Perhaps they were part way right, indeed this child, Ashton, her name was, since being born under an old ash tree, was in a magical place.

Though of course they wouldn't know that now would they.

The place this child arrived in was a world called Narnia, a place full of magical creatures, mermaids, nympths, dragons, elves, you name it.

She was found by Caspian the ninth in the forest, being protected by the forest creatures, wrapped in cloth of leaves.

So she was taken in, raised as a Princess. The King and Queen at the time told the world that this was their biological daughter, and they believed it since she looked amazingly like the queen. With brown hair, and chocolate eyes.

She could be a look alike.

Now when Miraz killed her father, she witnessed the event, but wasn't caught. She made sure to keep it a secret from Caspian until it was the time to say. When it felt right to fall from her lips

Her uncle doesn't allow her outside of the castle that much, so she has to sneak out whenever she can, to visit the village, to see the animals that took care of her whenever she left the castle.

Caspian and the Professor were the only ones she talked to, unless if uncle of course demanded her into a conversation, she mostly ignored others.

But all that will soon change, after all her father had told her the stories of the Kings and Queens of old.

She knew that someday, they would return to Narnia. That they would be saved from this tyranny that the king has caused.

Then they would rule over this land once again, in greatness.

Her favorite was High King Peter. For the many battles that he had led, the many that he had won.

But most of all, his kindness.

The way the stories were told, it spoke of how King Peter was a strong, fair man. That he was brave, and most noble man you could ever find.

Lucy, the Valiant though, came in a close second.

The king had forbidden anyone to speak of such tales as these to anyone, even the simple fairytailes, about mermaids, or dragons. So many believed for them to be just as that, myths.

But no, deep within her heart she still believed them to be true. For her dear father told her so. And so she shall.

Caspian didn't believe her though, when she spoke of it. Said it was just silly child talk, that Uncle was correct in saying that it was.

Though Professor told her of his secret, that he wasn't fully human. But half elf also.

That's how he was so wise to begin with. For elves in the tails were to hold a lot of wisdom.

Or so they liked to brag about.

So she prayed to the forbidden, Aslan. She would sometimes catch Professor praying to him also, so they would pray together.

But then Uncle locked her away in the tower. Hating how she forbade him.

She was given a new dress every year. Not aloud out and only aloud once a week to cleanse herself, causing her to get sick quite a bit.

Only the professor was aloud to see her. But Caspian would sneek into the tower with a little bribing with the guards, who were by the way secretly friends with Ashton. Though of course they would never admit it to anyone.

Years have passed, and then…one day, her head shot up to the sky out of the tower.

She could sense the time was here for her Uncles betrayal to her and Caspian.

The Professor stormed into the room with a change of clothes, but she noticed that they weren't the normal cotton dresses that she usually got. Instead they were leather pants with an on off shoulders shirt, that had a corset to it.

He threw the clothes at her and said, "Hurry Princess, you must quickly change before they notice my absence." He snuck a look the are behind him and kept watch. "Your brother has already escaped a while ago. The guards should be marching up to his room right about now."

She quickly changed out of her already out grown dress, and pulled on the clothes, tightening the corset.

"Alright, I'm done, what are we going to do Professor?"

He grabbed her arm in a vice like grip, and pulled her down the stairs, past the guards who acted like they hadn't seen a thing, and into a secret passage where they ran down stairs after stairs, and finally out of the castle grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

They quickly ran into the forest, but then Professor stopped suddenly and let go of Ashton's hand.

Noticing the absence of his hand on her arm, she skidded to a halt and roughly turned around. "What are you doing Professor? We have to find Caspian!?"

He merely shook his headin silence, but then answered, "I have to go back, my Princess. They will be looking for me."

She shook her head in defiance, "NO! THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

Professor smiled sadly at her, "No they shall not child, for I know of your whereabouts, and they will try and get it from me. I would be useless if they attempted to kill me."

Tears ran down her flushed cheeks as she launched at her friend, and held him in a death like grip.

He patted her head, and whispered, "Your father would be so proud of you, Ashton. Now Go!"

With one last glance at her friend she bolted out of there, and deeper into the forest.

Putting her fingers to her lips, she blew hard, making a sharp whistle.

After a bit of hiding in an old tree stump, she heard the trot of her horse, Nico, come up to her hiding place.

She was given Nico, from her father when she turned 10 years old. Right before he died.

Luckily Miraz didn't have him killed for horse meat.

She got out of her stump, and swung a leg over her horse and climbed on.

What many people don't know was that Nico was a magical horse.

He could understand the human language very well, but he never speaks to anybody, though her father said that someday he would.

"Nico, we must find Caspian."

Nico gave a neigh and they shot off deeper into the forest, dodging the trees, and boulders that dared to get in Nico's way.

He froze for a moment, and his muzzle shot into the air, and he took a long. . .deep sniff.

He caught Caspians scent, and darted to the direction that it was currently heading, but oddly enough, Caspian was moving pretty fast.

Ashton glanced at the moving scenery around her, not aware of their current location.

"Who are you?"

It was a badger. Two, in fact. And one was standing over an unconscious Caspian. Ashton squealed in horror, she then jumped off of Nico, and skidded to the ground next to her brother.

"Caspian? Caspian!? Wake up, CASPIAN!"

The teen groaned under his little sisters weight, and blinked his eyes opened. His vision was blurry at first until he brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them clear. Seeing his sister before him, he shot up quickly and pulled her into his embrace.

"Your finally free from that tower Ash, finally free."

She wrapped her arms around him in return, until she pulled away in shock when she felt teeth on her stomach.

"what th-"

Her eyes grew wide in shock when she noticed what this certain artifact was, "Y-You Blew The High Queens Horn, You BLOODY BLEW HIGH QUEEN SUSANS HORN!"

He groaned in pain as her voice hit his ears head on, "Will you be quiet."

Her face turned purple in anger and she shouted,"NO I SHALL NOT BE QUIET YOU UNGRATEFUL OATH, YOU BLEW QUEEN SUSAN THE GENTLES HORN, HOW DO YOU BLOODY THINK I WILL REACT!"

She bolted up from her spot next to him on the ground when she felt a prick on her backside.

Turning around with her sword drawn, she eyed the area in hopes of finding the blasted thing when she felt another prick on her foot. "Ouch! Who keeps on doing that!?"

A squeak came from down under, "You can never find Reepichip!"

She looked down and saw an adorable mouse, but what was odd about this very same mouse was that it could speak.

She nealed down and picked up Reepichip and brought his wiggiling form to her face so she could see better. "Your so adorable."

If the mouse could he would be flushed red. "UNHAND ME HUMAN!"

Ashton laughed and set him down on the ground. "Alright you silly mouse."

He sheathed his 'sword' and bowed down to her. "The names, Reepichip. And you are?"

She sheathed her own sword and curtsied, "Ashton, Princess of Narnia. At your service."

The mouses eyes grew wide, and he bowed lower until his nose was nearly touching the ground.

"I apologize sincerely for my actions your majesty. Please find it somewhere in you heart to forgive me."

She smiled sweetly at him anhd said, "Stand tall and strong noble mouse, for I am at you mercy also. Having been locked in a tower for four years, I know mercy when I see it."

The mouse, Reepichip stood up and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, your majesty." Turning to Caspian, he said in a bland tone, "And I'm assuming that you are Caspian?"

Caspian responded with a sharp nod.

The mouse raised his eyebrows at him, "Never cared for you."

Caspian looked like he had been slapped by several of his gaurds. "Why you little-"

But he was caught off when a voice spoke, "Who blew my horn?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I appreciate your help on correcting my stories, but I am trying to write my own stories, not yours. I would greatly consider the options that you have shown me in your reviews but honestly, I can write it my way, and I wasn't trying to copy Lucy's line from the movie, I honestly always thought that Reepicheep, though I am glad that now I finally got his name right, was adorable and you can find that both Lucy and Ashton agree on this in this chapter. But when I made Ashton's outfit, I wasn't planning on her to keep on wearing that outfit, it was just something that the Professor conjured up so it could help her move more easily, instead of a old raggedy long dress. Oh and her personality, well you will just have to find out.**

Heads shot toward the woman who spoke.

"Y-your horn?! Then that would mean your-"

The woman gave a gentle smile true to her name, "Yes, I am the High Queen of Narnia, Susan Pevensie."

Ashton smiled in glee," Your from the stories, I cannot believe I'm finally meeting one of the Queens of old."

Caspian staggered backwards and stuttered, "B-but your just a mere myth. Just foolish fairy tales."

A younger women's voice called out, "Now if we were just merely fairy tales, do you think that we would be here right now, that Susan's horn would be in your very hands right now."

Three figures came and stood next to their sister. All dressed in royal garments.

Ashton spun around and glanced at all of them while naming them off, "King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy The Valiant, High Queen Susan the Gentle," she paused on the last figure, "and High King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter stepped up to them, and his sword that showed who he was resting on his hip, caught Ashton's eye.

Caspian rolled his eyes and said, "Sister, theres no need for you to be so gracious to them."

She spun around and said, "Not be gracious? NOT BE GRACIOUS! YOU IDIOT, THESE ARE OUR KINGS AND QUEENS, JUST LIKE IN THE STORIES MUM AND DAD TOLD US."

Caspian shouted right back, "MUM AND DAD ARENT HERE ANYMORE ASHTON, SO GIVE UP THESE CHILDISH DREAMS."

Peter drew his sword and pointed it at Caspians throat. "How are we childish dreams, eh?"

Caspian drew his own sword and clashed it against Peters, "Because, when my sister got taken away from me, I prayed for you all to save her, yet you never came."

Ashton gazed sadly at her brother and gripped his sword. "Brother, stop this madness, it was a long time ago. If you wish to blame some body, blame Miraz. For he was the cause of all of this."

Caspian looked into his sister's eyes for a while, until he roughly shoved away from them and stocked away.

Ashton sighed in exasperation, before turning to Peter. "I apologize sincerely for my brothers behavior my King. You wouldn't have known about that any way."

Reepicheep spoke up, "But your highness, if I so may as object to that statement, I would be greatly upset with the Kings and Queens of old."

Lucy leant into Susan's ear and whispered, "I don't know about you, but I think this mouse is adorable."

Reepicheep shot around with his sword out and said, "WHO SAID THAT?"

Lucy nervously looked at the mouse, and stepped forward.

Reepicheep, upon seeing that it was Lucy, quickly sheathed his sword and bowed, "I apologize my queen, if I had known it was you, I would never have even thought to have unsheathed my sword."

Ashton stared at the mouse in amusement. "Oh, I said you were adorable also. . .would you have attacked me also?"

The mouse didn't know how to respond to that, so he just plopped down on his bum.

Lucy and Ashton shared a look, and burst out into giggles. "Lucy Pevensie, may I ask who you are?"

Ashton looked down at her cloths, "Though this may not look like my title, I plan on finding some other suitable clothing. But its pleased to meet you my Queen. My name is Ashton, Princess of Narnia. Though I would think that wouldn't be much in your presence."

Ashton glanced at the Kings and Queens before her and noticed Peter's surprise when he glanced at her appearance.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?"

Peter shook his head and answered, "So you're the sister, huh. Well I guess I can see the resemblance."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and turned to the Queens, "If you don't mind me asking, do you have any spare dresses?"

Lucy and Susan shared a look and grinned. Grabbing Ashton's arms they sent warning looks to Peter and Edmund, and dragged her deeper into the woods. But also making sure they had Susan's bag.

Letting go of her hand, Susan rummaged around in the bag, of course she grabbed all the easily movable dresses she had in her in her trunk, and pulled out a green dress that was one shouldered with a corset to keep it all together.

Glancing at the dress in Susan's hands, Ash asked her if she had any shorts that she could put on underneath the dress.

Susan raised an eyebrow in question before rummaging around in the bag and pulling out some leather shorts. "Will these suffice?"

Smiling at her, Ashton grabbed the clothing from her hands. "Yes thank you my Queen."

Lucy objected, "Nonsense, there's no need for formalities here, we are all equals here."

Ashton bowed her head in surrender, "Forgive me."

Changing out of the clothes she was in, she shimmied into the shorts, then pulled on the dress.

The dress was a beautiful Emerald Green, that ended at her mid calf, that matched nicely with the boots that she was already wearing.

Lucy tied the corset properly and stepped back to look at their work. "You look lovely."

A light blush graced her cheeks at the compliment from her idols, but quickly it disappeared.

"Well, I would hate to keep the others waiting."

Getting the hint, they walked back to the others.

When they got back, the boys were in some type of argument.

Susan walked up to them, and tapped Caspian on the shoulder, "What might you boys be bickering about."

Caspian looked at her in surprise, until he got this glazed look in his eye and smiled cockily at her. "No, nothing at all that you need to worry about."

They smiled at eachother until Ashton got annoyed at this and walked up behind her brother and slapped him on the head. "That's enough of that don't you think."

"OW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT YOU KNOW!"

She rolled her eyes as her brother pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

Peter snickered behind his hand, while Edmund didn't even bother trying to hide his laughter from everyone.

Lucy smiled softly at the scene the five were creating.

A Minotaur came over to them and knelt on the ground with his fist over his heart.

"My Lords, what will you have us do."

Peter immediately went into, 'I am King, so listen' voice and responded, "We first need to find out why we have been called into this world again."

Caspian, finally getting out of his pout mode, stepped up to him, "I called you here, all of you here, to help me defeat my Uncle. King Miraz."

Murmurs went amongst the animals.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund shared a silent conversation, before looking back at Caspian.

"Alright, we're in."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Caspian were currently speaking to eachother, most likely about battle strategies for when they invade the castle.

Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were also talking to the magical creatures that had gathered around when Caspian had blew the horn.

Well, Ashton was attempting to get Reepicheep to teach her how to use her sword. But this was failing thanks to her no good brother.

"Please Reepicheep-" The mouse cut her off, "I'm sorry your highness, but your brother already instucted us not to bring you to any harm. And that includes sword fighting."

She grew red in the face,but not wanting to take it out on the mouse who was only following orders, and stomped off to a different clearing.

She drew out her sword and decided that she would hit a tree over and over with it. That wouldnt bring her any harm, now would it.

She charged at the tree and slammed her sword against it, but that backflashed when the sword reflected backwards from the force.

A chuckle came from behind her. Huffing in agitation, she sheathed the sword and spun on her heel, facing Peter.

"And what, is it that you find so funny, High King Peter?"

He covered his mouth with his hand, to hide a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, ands asked again.

Finally calming down, Peter unsheathed his own sword and walked further into the clearing.

"I heard from the mouse that you want to be taughtt how to use a sword. Well I'm willing to teach you."

By now her eyebrow would have disapeared in her hairline, if it wasnt the fact that she had put her hair in a braid.

"And my brother is actually allowing this."

He shrugged his shoulders and said in an uncaring tone. "What Caspian doesn't know won't hurt him."

She drew out her sword again and got in the ready position. "Well then My King, by all means."

He smiled at her and charged.

She quickly, yet sloppily sidestepped his move and returned with her own. Their swords clashed together, but Peter had the upper hand and more body strengh then she had so he pressed down upon their swords, and she couldn't support both their weight, so she jumped backwards so she wouldn't hold it anymore.

But Peter expected this, so he brought his foot out and swept her feet off the ground, sending her tumbling.

Shocked by the action, she had no time to get back up when she felt the point of his sword against her neck.

She glared daggers at him, angry that she was fooled.

Peter smirked cockily down at her and sheathed his sword, and lifted her up. Of course not before kicking her sword away so she wouldn't try anything.

Now that Ashton was back on her feet, she quickly picked up her weapon, and put it back in her sheath.

"You have potential to be an excelent sword fighter, but right now your pretty sloppy. So when we have the time to sneak away from your over protective brother, I will teach you all I can."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you My King."

He shook his head, "No please, call me Peter."

A light blush graced her cheeks as she gazed at the King of the stories she was told.

"If you insist your Maj- Peter."

His smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

Before they could continue with practice, Caspians frantic call reached their ears.

"ASHTON? ASHTON! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Ashton rolled her eyes in annoyance that her brother cut her time with Peter shorter then it needed to be.

Peter turned to the direction of the camp and said, "Well, before your brother has a heart attack, we better get back to him."

She stabbed a tree with her sword, marking this day forever in this memory.

Turning back around, she noticed Peter's eyes on her in question. "What? Haven't you ever heard of preserving memories?"

His eyes lit up in mirth at her sass. "Come along. We musn't keep your brother waiting."


End file.
